Forgotten Unity 2/Chapter 2
Where Megan Went By Megan awoke on a smooth, glass-like floor. She was lying on her back, looking directly up at the ceiling of her newfound "room." The ceiling was rounded and quite a ways away from the floor, almost like she was in the topmost room of a tower... The ceiling also had a clear upper half that shaped the dome of it, letting Megan see into the skies above. They looked...fiery, and kind of dark. Like she was in a volcano... Standing up, Megan slowly walked to a table situated in the center of her small quarters. There, on lit, lay a single note... "You must be awake. Look around, study the walls...do you notice anything, Megan?" "Study...the walls?" she wondered aloud, looking for an inconsistency on the grooved stones. Turning in all directions for a good minute, she noticed that a certain shadow in the room was getting bigger. Her shadow. Walking closer to it, Megan noticed that the shadow was getting smaller, back down to her level as she reached the wall it was on. When she touched the shadow, her hand went right through the wall! "Whoa!" she said, startled, retracting her hand. Her hand did not appear to have any sort of noticeable mark from going straight through the wall, but Megan did notice that it felt...warmer. But not like a person's warmth...like another room being warmer than the one she was currently in. "There's something beyond this wall..." she realized, and with a stroke of bravery, she walked right on through. The room behind the wall was much bigger, and much more ornate. Huge 2-story windows (though with shades covering them) rose to the ceiling, which was flat in this room, and great sparkling chandeliers hung from it as well. A red carpet accented with gold markings laid a path across a gleaming, reflective floor to a single flight of stairs down. Though all of this was amazing, Megan felt...scared. Creeped out, at least. Sure, everything shined, but there was no life to be found...the emptiness turned all extravagance and warmth into a cold reminder that she was alone. As she walked the red carpet, she began to think. About him. Where did he go? Is he in another room of this structure? Would she ever...see him again? "Great, as if I wasn't scared..." she said to herself as thinking about never seeing him again triggered instant sadness. Though the great chandeliers shined brilliantly, Megan was a stark contrast of the reminder that all the reflective floors and grand halls in the world could not buy love... As she slowly went down the stairs, she heard a voice... "Don't be so down, Megan...I hate when you are sad...it makes me sad..." Megan headed down the stairs quicker now. She knew who it was and was ready to face him. "Ah, there you-" "LET ME GO!! Why are you doing this to me?!?" "Oh, Megan...the last thing I wanted was to turn your sadness into...anger..." Igne said, watching tears form from Megan's eyes and flow down her face. She was broken. This was going to be easy for him... Category:Chapters Category:Fan Fiction Category:Forgotten Unity